Something's not quite right
by Sailor Wade
Summary: (UPDATED)Something has happened to Prof. X, Ororo, Logan, Mystique, and Magneto, something that will...heck, I'm not giving it away! This is what comes from thinking too much about stuff that doesn't matter!
1. The beginning, start, prolouge, whatever

It was a normal day at the Xavier institute. Well, maybe not so much normal, as each inhabitant possessed powers and talents unknown to normal humans, but at least the day was normal by their standards.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Or maybe not. But it could still be a normal day, that could simply of been Kitty screaming after Kurt frightened her, or Amara voicing her outrage at an action of the other 'lesser' beings of the institute. But alas, there will be no delusions, for this particular scream came from a snowy haired weather witches room and Storm never screamed unless there was a very good reason  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
And neither did Logan. But that is the reality of the situation that has now got so many x-children worried. For who knows what hidden terrors hide behind closed doors, tormenting their tutors, harassing their guardians, frightening their.  
  
"WOW! THIS IS LIKE SO TOTALLY COOL"  
  
"Professor Xavier?" Jean Grey voiced, after the out of character comment emerged from their head honcho's quarters, "Something is going on here."  
  
Scott stared blank faced at the object of his long time crush, "No shit, Jean"  
AN: Don't ya just love teasers!! I do!!!! I do!!! Cause I know what's going on and you don't...unless ya read the summary :-( Well, there goes my good mood...wait here it is again!!! This is a writers block story, I'm trying to dislodge another writers block, so YEAH NEW PROJECT!! Should I continue? 


	2. A phone with no cord!

It was a normal day at the brotherhood boarding house. Well as normal as the personal lives of a bunch of Mutant teenagers could get. Earlier that week, Magneto decided that he would be doing a check on how things were going with his youngest recruit and was now occupying a spare bedroom in the brotherhood hovel.I mean habitat..wait, no I think it's a house. One can never be sure when judging the living area of teenagers. And At such a time all six teenagers were waking up to face a new day. Wait a minute..SIX????  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Wow, what a cool house, I wonder where.oh I mean AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Lance, Todd Freddy and Pietro all staggered out of their rooms, unhappy to be woken at the ungodly hour of 10 am on a weekend, to investigate who was making such an awful racquet, fully concerned and worried for whoever it might be.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP" came four sleeply voices. Then they looked at each other, then towards the other rooms, then back at each other, realizing the error of their mistake.  
  
"Yo mystique please don't kill us, we didn't know it was you, or Mags, I don't wanna die" No answer, or even a death threat came from either leader's room. Before the four boys could choose a sacrifice to investigate, Mystiques door creaked open and a very scared and weird looking head emerged from the room.  
  
The boys blinked at her.  
  
She blinked back.  
  
The boys blinked at her.  
  
She screamed her head off and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who was that?" Fred asked, for once a question not with an obvious answer.  
  
A young man, roughly 18 years old passed the boys and headed down stairs, so naturally the four followed. When the stranger reached the bottom floor, he turned to the group and smirked.  
  
"Could you possible point me to a phone?" The Lance Todd and Freddy stared blankly at the stranger, something familiar about him. Pietro handed him his Cell phone, which he always kept with him, then joined the other boys in their stare. "Thanks" The dark haired young man punched in a few numbers and waited tapping his foot impatiently. A person picked up on the other end, mumbling was heard.  
  
"Mumble mumble mumble mumble"  
  
"Shut up for a moment will ya it's me"  
  
"mumble mumble mumble mumble"  
  
"Me the freaking swamp monster, who the heck do you think it is genius"  
  
"mumble mumble mumble mumble"  
  
"It's Erik"  
  
"Oh.mumble mumble mumble mumble"  
  
"Yeah listen have." Erik removed the phone from his ear and stared at it for a moment. He then covered the mouthpiece with his hand and leant over to Pietro. He whispered very softly "Are you aware your phone has no cord?" Pietro nodded dumbly "Ah ok" He returned the phone to his ear  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here, listen has anything weird happened to you this morning, like, I don't know, you've somehow transversed time and space and wound up in a disturbing future in which phones have no cords?"  
  
"mumble mumble mumble mumble"  
  
"Yes ok, see you then." Erik placed the phone on the table, and then walked towards the stairs.  
  
"OI! Strange screaming girl, we must lease post haste"  
  
The sound of a door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs preceded a pile of sheets entering the foyer.  
  
"Hello pile of sheets, my name is Erik and I don't belong here, I don't think you do either, so I'm going over to my friends house so he can figure out how to send us home, are you coming?" The pile of sheets shuffled a bit, in what everyone thought was a yes. So Erik and the pile of sheets left the house. Lance finally snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Hey wait where are you going?"  
  
"The Xavier institute"  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Lance asked, who he could only assume to be some form of Magneto  
  
"Ah.no"  
  
So they all piled into Lance's jeep and headed off to the institute, jarmmies and all.  
AN: Two chapters in one hour!! Yes I realize that was a weak ending, but I was waffling too much and needed to move on before I lost interest!! Oh by the way, I don't own x-men evolution, I forgot to put that in the before chapter. So, the next chapter, the x-adults come teenagers' reactions!! 


	3. Beware the Chuckie!

The brotherhood group arrived at the Xavier mansion to find a brown haired teenager seated on the stairs leading to the front door. He looked up at the new group.  
  
"Oh for heck sake, I come out here for a bit of peace and quiet and more people come, I can't win!" He stood and threw his hands in the air, muttering to himself. Erik stood up on his seat.  
  
"Jeeze Chuckie, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
'Chuckie' stopped ranting and smiled in relief  
  
"Erik! Thank god, someone I know, did you know my house is full of people? Since when are there people in my house?" Erik vaulted over the door and landed on the ground.  
  
"Yeah according to this lot, you run a 'boot camp' for 'x-geeks'" Chuckie glanced from Erik to the brotherhood boys.  
  
"And judging from what I've picked up this lot must be the 'loserhood'. Somehow I don't think these people all get along."  
  
"Ya think?" Erik sarcastically stated motioning for the boys and the pile of sheets to get out of the car.  
  
"'Ya think'? Since when do you talk like that," Pile of sheets planted it's self next to Erik, "and what the hell is that?"  
  
"Pile of sheets, meet Chuckie, Chukie meet Pile of sheets, and don't you start with me Mr. 'What the hell is that'? You ain't exactly yourself either!" Chuckie rolled his eyes and muttered something about an express ride to a world of pain for the next speaker of the forbidden name, before he waved the group inside.  
  
"I already have around twenty people squatting in my house, may as well come in, and Erik, call my Chuckie one more time and.." He trailed off, glaring at Erik, as if he were telepathically communicating with him. It was Erik's turn to roll his eyes  
  
"Alright, Alright, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll stop calling you Chuckie"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No Problem Charlie"..  
  
The brotherhood and Pile of Sheets stepped over the now unconscious Magneto and entered the mansion after the former Professor.  
Authors Notes: Yes it is short, but I wasn't going to post again at all so it's better than nothing. And for all you people out there who read BUT DON'T REVIEW.. You have Chrissie to thank for this being posted; It's cause of her that I realized people were still actually reading this! 


	4. Hissy fit of a Magnet Man

The group entered the foyer the brotherhood boys marveled at how expensive looking and shiny everything was, whilst Pile of sheets made itself comfortable against a wall. The x-children came down the stairs just in time to see a mad Erik storm through the door.  
  
"That really hurt ya know" he fumed, "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Your fault"  
  
Erik growled, "Lamp" he shouted pointing at the lamp, them making a sweeping gesture to point at Charlie. Nothing happened. He tried again, nothing happened.  
  
"Ha, Erik's had a power failure" Charlie taunted in a very unlike professor Xavier way.  
  
"That's it, Now I'm Really Angry" The former magneto suddenly resembled his old self a lot more, minus the bright red embarrassment hue. He pointed his arm, making a grabbing motion towards the table and hurled the largest object he could at his adversary. It hit Charlie right between the eyes, then fell to the floor, the sound echoing though the room over the deafening silence. All eyes remained fixed on the former projectile, Charlie was the first to break from his shock, he bent and picked up the projectile and studied it a second before announcing:  
  
"All beware the mighty magnet man, for in his anger, he showers his victims with the evil viciousness of PAPERCLIPS" The laughter that roared through the room was too much for Erik. He glared at the inhabitant of the room, then turned and stormed into the kitchen. Probably not the best place to be when ones magnetic powers are acting up.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, in a certain weather witches room, very agitated and very confused girl stood staring at another item from her wardrobe.  
  
"I actually go out in this stuff? There's something seriously not kosher about this and dam do those skirts suck, where are my jeans? Where's my leather jacket, Where are all my tools? I've searched everywhere and all I can find are some bathroom products, these clothes and some photos of people I don't even know. I must have been kidnapped, or jailed, and they're trying to rehabilitate me into some sort of Skirt wearing, leather jacket not having, bath taking, family loving drone. Well, They obviously don't know me very well, they don't call me Jack for nothin' " 'Jack' smiled at her own self promotion and grabbed the least flowery-girly-prissy thing she could find and strode out the door, ready to take on any government conspiracy they could throw at her.  
Authors notes: About storm, I read an x-men 'What if?' comic and in it Storm was a thief until she was like 20ish so because I liked her that way, she is a thief now. And in the comic her name is Jack, so it is here! Don't like it? Soooo don't care! I do, it creates a nice contrast. And about the paperclip 'echoing' aint y'all heard the saying 'could hear a pin drop'!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers this time: chacreed, Chrissie, BlazeStryker(I completely forgot about Sabertooth, thanx!) and HoneyBug16(Yes there is a time travel bug going around, I suggest everyone catch it, or squish it!) - This chapter is for you guys!! NEXT chapter: Kitchen fun and lots of..haven't decided yet, I'll see what the review inspire me to do! 


	5. Knives and cows

"Whoa, talk about a tantrum." Brotherhood and x-man alike stared at the professor saying something so un professor like, "What? It was." A heavy silence fell over he occupants of the room.  
  
"Um, I'm gunna go check if Auntie O's out of her room yet," Evan announced, Kurt following closely.  
  
"Yeah, I'd better see if Logan's emerged yet either" Scott said turning up the stairs with Rouge in fast pursuit. The brotherhood, having nothing else to do, and not wanting to be stuck with freaky-professor or walking Pile of Sheets followed quickly.  
  
Charlie, feeling majorly put out that these people were acting as if they owned HIS house, went to complain to Erik, who was currently making a large amount of noise in the kitchen. Jean and Kitty decided wordlessly to decipher the mystery of Pile of Sheets. They began to approach, but when it shifted further against the wall, they stopped.  
  
"Hi, It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Jean said, smiling that perfect cheerleader smile. Pile of Sheets began muttereing.  
  
"Throwing paperclips, you're all mad, I want out, this can't be happening, people don't.tantrum, for a lamp, can't be right" Kitty slowly edged her way towards POS, until she was right next to it.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Kitty Pryde and this is Jean Grey." Kitty sat down.  
  
"Jean Grey? You've got to be kidding me"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Could you possible have a more boring name? I'm sorry I know it's not your fault but, it's just so.noi"  
  
"Noi?"  
  
"Yeah, ya know, it's a word.well actually it's a sound I like using when I can't think of words but you get the drift."  
  
"So do you have a name?" Jean was starting to run possibilities over in her head as to who POS really was. The major one was Mystique, obviously, as she lived in the brotherhood mansion, but there was also that older lady that Jean had seen hanging around town, specifically the brotherhood area, she was a possibility. Jean had also heard Rouge mention something about a woman named Irene, that she seemed to blame as much as Mystique, although Rouge didn't hate Irene, she was just mildly peeved. But now she was getting off track, and barley heard POS when she answered.  
  
"Poe"  
  
"Poe? As in the Tellytubby?" Kitty asked exchanging a blank stare with Jean.  
  
"No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, and what's a Tellytubby?" Poe asked.  
  
"Believe me, you're better off not knowing. So now we're introduced why don't you come out of there so we can see you?" Kitty tried albeit in vain.  
  
"Can't, won't, not gunna"  
  
"Why not Poe?"  
  
"Because I'm a cow"  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
Jack heard a voice, and not the nice friendly ones that sometimes enter ones head, but a gruff sounding male voice seemingly from inside one of the government holding facilities.  
  
'They've probably taken others like me, and they're gunna splice us to create freaky midget warrior men' she thought. She slowly approached the door and without knocking opened it. And immediately regretted it.  
  
AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH - Male scream  
  
AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH - Female scream  
  
*SKNIT*  
  
Blink  
  
Blink  
  
AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Joint scream  
  
Breath  
  
Breath  
  
"What are you?" Jack asked breathlessly, vaguely aware of footsteps thundering down the hall. The man, looked back at her, face pale with shock.  
  
"I don't know, but I assure you I am not dangerous, I think.."  
  
The door swung back fast on its hinges  
  
"Are you two ok, we heard screams? " Scott Summers asked rushing into the room a little too fast for the two former teachers frayed nerves. Here we go again..  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH  
  
*SKNIT**SKNIT*  
  
Blink  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Authors Notes: Ok I'm gunna leave you there, cause I'm running into negative inspiration territory now, Next chapter will be Chuckie and Erik's Kitchen adventure for sure.unless I get sidetracked.which happens quite a bit, if you've read my other X-men Evo story you'll know what I mean, It was only meant to be about Pie and Wanda during the time span of Hex Factor and now look at it! Neway Shouts to last chapters reviewers:  
  
HoneyBug16 - Pile of Sheets.ah I'm very fond of Pile of sheets, even if she is a 'cow' (Cryptic or what? NEone wanna guess what I'm on about? Free Cyber lollipops!)  
  
Chacreed - Young Sabertooth will be in it soon!! I'm very much looking forward to writing his bit. And Paperclips are fun.very fun, but I mustn't let anyone know they're dark secret, no, must keep it a sec.eh hem, Sorry, Yes Paperclips are fun!  
  
Chrissie: Irene and Agatha..maybe.maybe, anything can happen!  
  
AngstWolf: Yeah someone likes Thief Ororo!! Great idea, I think I'll use it! Thanx!  
  
Jean, Ororo, Rouge and Kurt: Sorry 'ro but, you're in my world now, ha ha ha ha!! Bob? An as good word as any but huh? 


	6. Fun with Knives

Erik paced around his friend's kitchen, fuming and ranting incoherently totally oblivious to the effect his agitated state was having on his surroundings.

Especially his metal, sharp and pointy surroundings, and as such looked particularly menacing, what with his evil rant, his classic bad-guy frown and many dangerous objects zooming around him.

"These people are weird, why are they here?" Charles wandered in to the kitchen apparently oblivious to the danger.

"They're worse than weird, they're scum and they deserve to be eradicated"

Charles finally noticed the many knives and other random objects whizzing around the room.

"Ahhhhh, Are you ok Erik? You seem a bit put out."

"Put out? PUT OUT? I'm more than put out, these people, these teenagers are horrid. I hate them"

"Do you think you are going overboard a bit?"

"No, I'm not. Wait a minute…" All flying objects clattered to the floor. Charles looked to his friend in anticipation.

"What is it?"

"It must be their fault we are here. Yes, it's all so clear now, they are to blame"

Charles slumped in disappointment at the unhelpful statement.

"Why on earth would you possibly think that?"

Erik hurried over to the dining table and motioned for Charles to do the same, looking around to see if there were any visible signs of the evil teenagers spying on them.

"Think about it Charles. Something's not quite right about us. Our speech patterns, our actions, my powers going haywire…"

"Actually your powers frequently do things like that if you'll remember…"

"No they don't it's this situation, now back to what I was saying…"

Charles grinned at Erik. "Oh stop trying to be the altogether one here, your powers are as haywire as mine"

"You have no proof, now back to my idea…."

"Erik, I read minds as a power, you can't lie to me, now get over your complex about not being perfect"

"You can not just tell me to get over something like that" Charles just stared at Erik, "Ugh I'll accept that we have a difference in opinions here so we can move on. Now As I was saying, we're not ourselves….well we weren't ourselves. Here away from those other people we seem to be more like ourselves."

Charles nodded. " I see your point, I can't believe I acted that way before."

"Which gives proof to my theory that it's those others that are doing this to us."

"It does not…"

"IT DOES!!!" Erik slammed his hands on the table as several knives flew accors the room and embedded themselves in the far wall. More still rose from their draws and started moving towards the two at the table.

"Erik, stop them."

"I can't, I'm not consciously doing anything to them." The knives floated closer as if being dragged gently and slowly through the air.

"Well do something…"

"Ok I got an idea.."

"What is it?"

Erik grabbed the side of Charles' shirt and pulled him out of an over zealous knifes path.

"RUN!!!"

With that the two boys ran from the room followed closely by a swarm of flying kitchen knives. They ran across the foyer and sharply turned in front of Kitty, Jean and POS and bolted up the stairs.

However some of the knives were not as co-coordinated as the two and flew straight for the three girls. Kitty managed to grab Jean and phased her as three knives passed through them and headed straight for Poe. However at the last second Poe jumped into the air and the offending weapons soared underneath her and embedded themselves in the wall. However this exertion shifted her pile of sheets into more of a toga-with-cap look, leaving her head and arms bare.

Kitty and Jean gasped at what they saw.

Meanwhile the boys who started this mess were still running down the hallway's of the mansion.

"Which way do we go?" Erik called to Charles as they approached a divide in the corridor.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, you bloody well live here don't you?"

"Yeah well who knows what these people have done to my house?"

"Who cares, we just got to get away from these knives." The wall was fast approaching.

"Fine, this way" Charles grabbed Erik's arm and pulled him into the nearest room, the two of them leaning against the closed door in relief before jumping in surprise as several thuds echoed around the room. Both out of breath, they slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, Erik laughing slightly between breaths, the mental picture of him and Charles running from kitchen utensils hitting full force, and by extension causing Charles to laugh from the characterized image in Erik head.

Only after a full five minutes of laughing did the two realize that six pairs of eyes, four in slightly amused shock and two in confused wonder were watching them.

Charles and Erik stopped laughing and there was an awkward silence for a while.

Charles took a deep breath and composed himself, trying to sound as casual as possible. "So, what's been going on up here?"

Authors Note:

I'M BACK!!!!!!!

I don't know for how long, but I suddenly felt like writing this again. To all the people who are reading this, thank-you so much, especially to those who started reading it when I first started writing it, I just re-read all your reviews and felt like writing more. As for the story, next chapter, as long as my inspiration keeps up, there will be a group meeting and some introductions…of sorts. Also the first appearance of the person who is responsible for this whole mess! Are you all excited? I am. I can't wait to find out who I'll feel like making responsible when I get round to writing the next chapter. Yes this is the extent of my planning…whatever I feel like at that time becomes law.

Scared yet? Hehehe See you all next time, and I hope to hear from some of you.


End file.
